For All The Right Reasons
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Crisis Point for Laura Roslin and a personal tragedy to boot.


**Title:For All the Right Reasons**

**Authors:**AmandaC / VRyan

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or the characters

**Summary:**When life throws a curve ball sometimes you just got to go with it. This is a hard lesson for Laura Roslin and even more so for William Adama.

**Pairings:**Roslin/Adama (Its PG Guys)

**Warning:**Character Death.

**AN:**The timeline for this one goes something like this. They have the map to earth thanks to the Arrow of Apollo and Starbuck. The Pegasus has shown up in the command of Admiral Cain who has taken over command of the Fleet. Laura had her difficulties dealing with Adama well Cain is one hundred percent worse.

When the call came Laura Roslin was about as unprepared as one could be. She had jumped out of her bed threw some clothes on and literally ran from her quarters to the launch bay to get a flight to Galactica. She hadn't even brushed her main of chestnut hair and it looked like she had stuck her finger into a light socket. She sat in her launch silent, trying futilely to rearrange her hair into some semblance of order. This she failed miserably to do. She didn't really care. Moments later she marched down Galactica's corridors in haste followed closely by the security Adama had taken it upon himself to assign to her.

Roslin finally reached the infirmary only to be greeted by a sight that had a more profound effect on her than the loss of Mother Elosha. Her friend and confidant lay dying Commander Adama was there looking pretty much as she was feeling. It was obvious the Doctor hadn't been able to do much for him.

"Madam President"

"Commander"

She bent over upon feeling a hand hold hers. He placed something small into her hand. Laura didn't' even bother to look she just closed her hand over it and lowered her head so he could whisper into her ear.

"The answer is yes"

At that moment an extremely distraught Dualla approached the bed she had tears streaming down both cheeks. The President turned looked directly at her before lowering her head again to kiss her dear friend on the forehead.

To say the president of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol was pissed off at that precise moment would have been the greatest understatement in colonial history.

Adama was watching her under slightly lowered lids he knew something was awry but not what. He wondered what Billy had put into her hand. And what the question was to which yes was the answer.

**Eighteen hours Previous **

**Location: Colonial One**

"Madam President, there are very few options here"

"Look Zarek you need a reality check. I can't believe you would even entertain the notion. But then when it comes to you nothing surprises me any more"

"Not very fair Madam President"

"If you're right we're all frakked"

"Not if we take care of the problem ourselves"

"What? Do you really want civil war? Adama would never go along with your solution it's preposterous and so is the accusation"

"It could be true"

"Zarek you're an idiot seven days a week why couldn't you just take one off"

"Sticks and stones Madam President"

"You think you can get Adama on side don't you"

"Yes, but we need proof"

"How"

"Already being taken care of"

"Don't toy with me Zarek if you have a plan let's hear it"

"She likes Keikeya he's going to have dinner with her see what he can find out"

"And"

"And? Madam President"

"I know there's more what?"

"The less you know the better"

"All right I'll go along for now. But if anything happens to Billy as a result of this little plot of yours ill personally chuck your sorry ass out an airlock"

"Hey I like the guy. Laura it's dinner that's it"

Laura had another one of her feelings it was a dark one, dread. She knew what ever Zarek wasn't saying was far worse than what he had. After the meeting ended she retreated to her quarters to rest. She wasn't there long when she was disturbed by tapping on her entrance frame.

"Billy"

"Madam President"

"I hear you have a dinner date this evening"

"Tomorrow been changed"

"What did you tell Dualla?"

"Just that I was eating with a friend"

"Billy for once I wish Zarek would learn to keep his big mouth shut"

"He's helping believe me"

"I try to trust him but I can't. I keep expecting a knife blade to land at any moment"

"If he were going to assassinate you he would have already"

"That's comforting"

"It's just dinner Madam President"

"So you both keep saying. I'm not buying it. There's something you boys are keeping to yourselves"

"Seriously Mam its just recon"

"Be careful Billy, please"

"I will"

**19:30 Hours the following evening**

**Location: Aboard Galactica Admiral Cain's temporary quarters. (Repairs being made to the Pegasus after an explosion)**

"Billy your right on time", Cain smiled at him and simultaneously flicked her dark hair behind her ears.

"Admiral"

"Most of my friends call me Cain, and I hope I can count you as one"

"Yes Mam"

"You brought Wine, great"

The Admiral took the bottle from Billy. Upon finding a bottle opener she opened the bottle and emptied some of its contents into two glasses. She passed Keikeya one and placed the other on the table. Cain turned and walked over to a small sideboard to fetch some snacks. At that precise moment Billy removed a small container from his pocket and emptied its contents into her glass.

She offered him some nuts. Billy took a small handful and started to eat. He took a sip from his glass and watched as she downed hers in one.

"So Billy how do you like working with Roslin"

"I like it fine Mam"

"Maybe at some point I might avail of your services"

Keikeya knew exactly what she was getting at but chose to ignore it.

Cain poured herself another glass and topped Billy's up for him. Her hand was shaking with that the Admiral dropped to the ground. Billy took what he needed moved her carefully to the couch, poured the remaining wine down her sink, and withdrew hoping he could get away before she woke up.

He wasn't quick enough just as he was exiting her quarters one of her security spotted her unconscious frame through the door Billy smiled at the man.

"Bit too much wine"

He headed down the corridor her security guard pulled a gun and opened fire the bullet's hit Billy in the back but he kept moving. He almost ran over the Commander in his haste.

Adama could see blood dripping to the floor where the young man stood. He didn't ask any questions but instead helped him to the infirmary. Billy had lost a massive amount of blood externally and was bleeding internally. Cottle knew there was nothing he could do for the lad. Billy asked the Major to send for the President.

Laura exited the infirmary flanked by two large security guards. She made her way through several corridors stopping finally at Baltar's lab. She pushed the large hatch open and entered to find Lt Gaeta testing samples with Baltar's Cylon Detector.

"Lt, how long does it take to get a result with this thing?"

"I can give you a preliminary result within five minutes but verification will take a few hours"

She handed Gaeta the sample she was holding in her hand. "Test it now please, I'll wait"

The Lt took the sample from her and prepared it for testing he placed some of its contents into the test chamber.

Laura folded her arms watched, and waited. If the results were positive she would have to take the information to Adama who might or might not believe her. She was determined to ensure that he did. Billy had given his life to bring it to her and she would rot in hell before his dying would be for nothing.

William Adama had followed her from the infirmary staying out view. When she entered the lab he had followed signalling to Gaeta with one pointed finger not to alert her of his presence. He watched as Gaeta took the sample from Roslin and started to test it. At this point his curiosity got the better of him.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on"

Laura Roslin turned to face him. "You'll have to wait a few minutes"

"To hell I will"

"Don't start with me. You'll lose"

"Was that a threat?"

"No advice"

"Laura, we had an agreement. No more secrets"

He had never used her first name before it was too personal. If he was honest with himself it was a defence mechanism he used to keep the professional distance that existed between them in place. She bothered him, she always had. He had acknowledged subconsciously that she was pleasing to his eye yep the School Teacher, Profit President was certainly beautiful. In his younger days he had always been attracted to strong opinionated women. Roslin represented the cream of that particular crop. Even so she irked him pushed all of his buttons and mostly in a way he didn't like. She was pushy bordering on arrogant and on occasion insufferable. Right at that moment she was adding major cryptic to the list.

With that the computer screen flashed read across the board.

Laura realised its implications straight away. From his position Adama could not see the computer screen flashing scarlet. Laura turned to Gaeta before finally resting her gaze on a rather confused looking William Adama. "Lt Gaeta could you give me a few moments alone with the Commander please"

"Yes Mam", he left closing the hatch door behind him.

"Commander we have a serious problem on our hands"

"I'm listening"

"Cain's a Cylon"

"The sample was hers"

"Yes, Billy acquired it"

"I want to hear it all from the beginning", he was getting angrier by the second.

"Commander, Tom Zarek came to me yesterday morning stating that he knew Cain was a Cylon. Of course I didn't believe him I told him as much. I also explained made sure he knew you wouldn't buy it either. He said he was working on getting some proof. He said something about Billy having dinner with her because she likes him. I didn't' like the idea but Billy's and adult and assured me it was recon only"

"I think you mean was an adult. He's dead just as I was leaving the infirmary"

Roslin knew he was dead, when Elosha said finding earth would come with a price paid in blood she wasn't lying. Only now were the implications of those words hitting home for Laura. She turned her head a little embarrassed and unwilling for Adama to see how perilously close to tears she was. She stifled a sob shook her head from side to side slightly. She felt a hand on her shoulder looked to find William Adama looking directly at her his Blue eyes unreadable. She made an attempt at a weak smile it never reached her eyes.

"That's it Commander. I don't know what happened in her quarters or how Billy acquired this"

"Can we be sure it's hers?"

The look Laura issued his direction would have any other man retreating, not Adama. He removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

"I have no doubt about the sample being hers. The bigger question is what do we do about it"

"Not here"

"Right, Colonial One. Bring your son"

Laura turned walking past Adama towards the door. "Commander do me a favour please?"

"What?"

"I am not sure how to put this so ill be blunt. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Colonel Tigh. I don't trust his wife"

"Done", Adama was a little uncomfortable with her request, he understood her mistrust of Ellen Tigh it was mutual.

**One hour Later**

**Location: Colonial One**

Roslin sent a message requesting that Zarek join them. She had promised to chuck the bastard out an airlock if anything happened to Billy. She so wanted to kick seven bells of crap out of him newly appointed Vice President or not he was to her mind responsible for Billy's death.

By the time Zarek arrived news of Billy's demise had reached him. Laura was seated with the two Adama's one on either side of her. When he entered suitably late as usual she rose to feet walked over to him and punched him hitting him on the left side of his jaw. He was a bit taken aback by this but regained his composure fairly quickly.

"Nice to see you to Madam President"

Roslin sat glaring over the top of her spectacles in Zarek's general direction as she spoke. "Zarek I want to know exactly how Billy would have gotten a blood sample from Cain. And I want to know right now"

"I gave him a nice chardonnay I was hoarding and a sedative to put into hers. I think you can piece together the rest. No idea how he got shot, maybe he was caught"

"If that were the case we wouldn't have the sample"

"You're the one who asked Gaeta if he had tested her. You started this ball rolling"

"You son of bitch"

Adama interrupted, "this isn't helping us"

Lee Adama took a double take at this point. "Cain's a Cylon. Bloody marvellous"

Zarek rose to his feet poured himself a glass of water and sat down again. "There's only one way we can handle this Madam President, gentlemen"

"That would be?", Adama knew what was coming next but asked the question anyway.

"Kill her, we got to get rid of her and any others like her"

Laura was still fuming "He's right Commander. If we have any Cylon's aboard the fleet when we reach earth we'd be condemning them to the same fate we ourselves just escaped from"

"I know"

"Hey you want me to take care of this particular public service", Zarek smiled.

"Right up your twisted little alley isn't it Thomas", his casual attitude to killing was something Laura was having trouble stomaching.

"Give me a break here. It has to be done"

"How do you suggest we do it", Lee didn't like the route the conversation had taken but recognized the necessity.

"Leave that to me" Zarek finished his water got up and walked out.

**Two Days Later**

**Location: Off Galactica's Starboard Bow**

A massive explosion ripped through the Pegasus taking two civilian ships with it. Debris from the explosion floating in space. All aboard the Pagasus and the two small Passenger liners had perished in the explosion. Adama had lost two officers and Roslin two of her Cabinet Ministers.

**Two Days Later**

**Location: Colonial One**

Major Cottle had been to check on the President, he was less than happy with her condition. His concern was more for her psychological and emotional well being. She was withdrawn even his usual sarcastic wit couldn't rise her. It was clear to him that she was in crisis.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Location: Galactica**

"Commander I've just been to see President Roslin and I'm more than a little concerned"

"Go on"

"She looks like hell on two legs. I can usually wind her up but not today. She barely spoke to me. She answered my questions that was it. Physically, her condition is unchanged"

"Recent events have affected all of us Major so this doesn't come as a surprise to me". William Adama had been concerned about her himself. He hadn't visited the President since before the explosion. He wanted to give her time to deal.

**On Hour Later**

**Location: Colonial One**

Wally Grey sat cross legged across from the President he was finding it increasingly difficult to drag conversation out of her.

This was precisely how Adama found them. When he entered her quarter/office she was sat on a leather couch beside her desk. She looked up when he entered and nodded.

"Commander"

"Madam President, Mr Gray"

"Madam President I'll call back later"

"Yes of course, thank you Wally"

Adama noted her paler she looked like she'd lost weight. Sometimes he'd almost forgotten she wasn't military. For all of their rows she always managed to match him blow for blow. Despite himself he liked her. Roslin was intelligent and probably the quickest study he'd every encountered. Adama sat on the couch next to her his arms folded. Roslin turned her head to look at him

"Was there something you wanted Commander"

"I had a visit from the Major he's worried about you"

"Worried ha that's almost funny"

"Well concerned"

"So you came over to make sure I hadn't lost what's left of my marbles. You boys worried the President might be a few cards short of a full deck"

"Yes"

Laura Roslin laughed at that she couldn't help herself. It was the first time she had in so long she couldn't remember.

"Straight up ha"

"Yes, always. Madam President, Laura what happened was unavoidable. Zarek said he'd handle it and he did"

"William Adama we lost over five hundred lives in that explosion damn it"

"I don't mean to sound unfeeling here but the loss was necessary"

"Well that's just brilliant"

"Look Laura I've lost men under my command before. Yes I hate it when it happens, I do. War and casualties are a given"

"I'm finding it hard to live with"

"I know, we all are"

Roslin turned her head the opposite direction. Once again she was gripped by a combination of anger, grief and guilt. When Zarek said she started the ball rolling he was right. She had asked Gaeta in passing if the Admiral had been tested. She didn't realise at the time that a simple question followed by a loose comment to Zarek would have resulted in the loss of five hundred lives including Billy. She missed him, Billy was honest and a little innocent of the world. He kept her grounded in some respects. Wally did a fine job as Billy's replacement but it just wasn't the same anymore. She knew a little of her soul had died with him.

Adama was right she would have to accept it and move on. She had a job to do people depended on her, needed her. At that precise moment Laura Roslin felt more alone than she had her entire life. She didn't realise it but she was crying. She felt a strong arm around her shoulders and against her better judgement she leaned towards him, unspeaking. After a few moments of fighting for control over her wayward emotions she turned to look at Adama.

"Sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for Laura"

Adama planted a kiss on her forehead. He lifted her chin slightly with his right hand so he was looking directly into her green eyes and with a large hand wiped a tear from her cheek. "Your not alone Laura, remember that"

"Thank you" was all she could manage.

Adama put his arm around her shoulder again pulling her gently to him her head nestled just below his chin. In that moment he felt close to her in a way he hadn't with anyone in a great many years. This strong determined stubborn woman had touched him. The thought was a scary one, the realization even more so. The real kicker however was that fact that it was entirely mutual.

**The End**


End file.
